Everyone's Makoto (Episode)
Everyone's Makoto (みんなの誠,Minna no Makoto) is the eleventh episode of School Days anime. Plot Summary The story starts with the whole class were startled by a depressed Nanami until they resume their regime Makoto glances on the seat where Sekai takes who is noticeably absent today, meanwhile a depressed Sekai lying on her bed after reading Setsuna's text on her about her departure. At night Hikari had slept with Makoto and tells him that he should visit Sekai, which he declines to but Hikari persistently mention this to Makoto knowing that her continually absents will expel her from school, Makoto still refuses to,then Hikari looks at his phone which has a multiple cellphone numbers of other girls causing Hikari to comment Makoto about how worst he was before sharing a kiss. At that night a zombified Kotonoha was seen curling a unknown object presumably a knife, at that morning still on her trance Kotonoha was seen with her phone meanwhile Sekai who still devastated at Makoto's betrayal recalling her confrontation on him knowing that he's cheating her with Otome and she tells him that he's the only one she loved ever since Setsuna's departure to Paris,until Hikari pays her a visit trying to cheer her up but fails,in the afternoon Kotonoha was seen sending a message to Makoto even though she was blocked by the latter.Back at school Otome tries to contact Makoto but no avail, Kumi blatantly tells her that they should go home which Otome refuses to, the trio emphasize that it's not their concern causing Otome to leave in disappointment despite that Kotonoha is no longer in her way. Natsumi then suggested that they should have sex with Makoto as well, meanwhile Hikari and Makoto had sex again in the abandoned room here while they are dressing Hikari once more tries to tell him that he should see Sekai, judging by his expression he refuses to leaving Hikari infuriated. while he leaves he bumps into the trio, at night Kotonoha was seen sitting in the swing "talking" with Makoto meanwhile Sekai view his previous text from both Makoto and Setsuna. The following day, Minami visits Makoto in his place where Kumi and Natsumi where already in his apartment,Makoto invites him in presumably having sex with the trio. Kotonoha once more seen "talking" to Makoto in her phone this time in the center park, meanwhile Sekai was seen still viewing her previous text until when she sees a picture of her and Makoto she started to throw up realizing that she was pregnant. Next day at school Sekai attended in order to tell Makoto that she was pregnant and the child was none other than his, Makoto was startled by this and questions about the child, knowing that he would not take responsibilities Sekai outbursted causing the whole class overheard their dispute then Sekai collapses and was taken to the infirmary here Sekai realizes that she's carrying Makoto's child,the whole school overhears that Makoto impregnated Sekai fearing they would get pregnant as well they all of the girls decided to stop meeting up with him, even Hikari. At that night Otome visits Makoto in his place much of the latter's enjoyment he happily tries to invite her in but Otome ask her about Sekai which he tells her not to mind about it and tells her that it's not his fault what happen between them, Otome came to a realization that the Makoto she knows back in the junior high was gone she goes home immediately then wisperly calling him an idiot. Sekai visits Makoto to make a dinner for the two of them but he bails out from his home leaving Sekai to make dinner for them, while making a dinner Sekai talks to Hikari in the phone where the latter vows to avoid Makoto for now on. Makoto in the central park tries to call his lovers but no avail then he slips on the floor and begins to contemplate on how everything was going on his accord until today leaving him to view all of his lover's cellphone numbers until when he spotted the name "Kotonoha Katsura" he then begins to glances a photos about her (he either realizes that he made a mistake or just wanted to find another girl to have sex with) he then whispered her name until the real Kotonoha calls out on him as well. Despite finally meeting up with him Kotonoha was still in her current state, Makoto asked her what she's doing here while shoving some snow on her shoulder which she tells him that she's been waiting for him until she starts to tell him that wanted to be the perfect confusing Makoto until when she further keeps talking about she wanted to be best girlfriend for him Makoto realizes that she's not herself he tries to knock some senses out of her which it fails as she keeps repeating that she wanted to be the best girl for him, realizing how devastated she was on his betrayal on her he begged to stopped but Kotonoha kept talking until mentioning about how she loves him Makoto questions how she could loved someone like him then tearfully embraces her apologizing to her as well as he whispers her name causing life returns to her eyes she then embraces him back. Characters in orders of appearance *Nanami Kanroji *Hikari Kuroda *Makoto Itou *Sekai Saionji *Kotonoha Katsura *Kumi Mori *Otome Katou *Natsumi Koizumi *Minami Obuchi Category:Anime